A la fin de l'école
by backura
Summary: Craig surprend une discussion des parents Tweak et se retrouve à garder un secret de plus concernant Tweek. Le CM2 se termine dans quelques semaines, chacun partira de son côté pour le collège. Voilà ce qui inquiète Craig qui décide de kidnapper son blond adoré.


Voici un petit OS de Craig et Tweek, par ce qu'ils sont mes préférés, que je les adore, et j'aime les mettre dans des situations or cadre!  
Bon, j'avoue, cet OS ne vaut pas grand chose, ne vous attendez pas à un truc de fou!

-Tweek !

La voiture manquante devant la maison, Craig supposait que les Tweak ne se trouvaient pas chez eux, pour autant il appela une dixième fois son ami, avec un dernier espoir. Enfin quelqu'un lui répondit, et ce fut l'homme de la petite famille, ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine, un plat à la main.

-Hé ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de crier dans la rue ? Tweek est occupé.

Le brun se figea instantanément et ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se senti stupide d'avoir tant insisté, surtout que le blond ne l'entendait probablement pas, triant des grains de cafés dans le salon ou essayant de se concentrer sur une quelconque activité. Puis la vitre se referma, alors il s'en alla.

Ils commençaient leur dernier mois d'école à South Park pour ensuite entrer à l'école secondaire, pour la plupart dans le même établissement, certain redoublaient aussi. De ce fait, Craig souhaitait profiter à fond de ces dernières semaines avec sa bande, tous ensemble, avec son ami d'enfance, Clyde, puis Token et Tweek. Mais en réalité c'était ce dernier qui lui donnait réellement envie de passer tout son temps avec eux. Pas vraiment à cause de Tweek enfaite, plutôt à cause des parents du blond. Lors d'une course au super marché il avait entendu les adultes parlaient de leur fils, de façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Pour en rajouter, Craig gardait pour lui un secret très important et qui changerait l'avenir de sa bande… bien que déjà en piètre état.

Le lendemain ils n'avaient toujours pas école, étant dimanche, donc il retourna voir la maison 20288 espérant trouver son ami, théoriquement seul à cette heure-ci. Le temps pressait et il lui tardait de pouvoir révéler ce qui pesait sur sa conscience. Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant que Tweek ne l'interpelle d'en haut, passant la tête dans l'ouverture murale de sa chambre.

-C-Craig ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Viens m'ouvrir.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis punis. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à… -GYA !- deux… deux semaines ! C'est trop long… !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment enfaite…

-Ouvres moi que je puisse monter.

-Mais je vais me faire gronder !

Craig mit plusieurs minutes à le convaincre, prétextant une urgence, argumentant en sa faveur avec tout et n'importe quoi dans le but de déstabiliser le blond. Celui-ci céda plutôt facilement et vînt le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée où son ami l'empoigna par le bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Là il prit le cartable de Tweek pour remplacer le contenu par des vêtements choisis dans la commode.

-Tu n'as plus de sous-vêtement ?

-L-Les… gnomes…

Le caféinomane n'osait plus trop aborder le sujet en règle générale, bien que le brun ne le contredise jamais, par peur d'offrir une raison suffisante pour être rejeter par tous les autres. Discrètement il ouvrit son coffre à jouets en bois et en sorti un sac en plastics.

-Il m'en reste deux…

-Parfait.

Tweek regarda Craig choisir au hasard les bouts de tissus pour en remplir complètement le sac après l'ajout d'un livre et de son thermos à café.

-Voilà, on est prêt, on s'en va.

Le blond ne réalisa pas, attrapant la bretelle de son sac pour suivre l'exemple de son ami, puis se raidit, stupéfait, devant l'incohérence de la scène.

-Attends, où est ce que tu veux aller ? On joue aux explorateurs ? J'ai pas le droit de sortir dehors, hein ! –Gh… !- Oh mon dieu. Craig, qu'est-ce que t-tu es venus faire ?!

Tweek se trouvait encore dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre alors que l'autre descendait une marche, impatient de sortir et faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retourna cependant.

-Te poses pas de questions, on va juste faire un tour en vélo.

-Mais je suis puni, Craig ! Si je sors ce sera encore pire !

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'es ! On s'en fiche, je prendrais sur moi, allez, viens avec moi !

Il lui tendit une main tout en fixant ses yeux azur. Tweek avait de très beaux yeux, souvent larmoyants et attendrissants. Et ses cheveux blonds les encadraient parfaitement bien.

-J-Je ne peux pas…C'est trop… trop de…

-« Trop de pression » pour toi, hein ? Fini tranquillement son interlocuteur en réduisant la distance les séparant, allant jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fais-moi confiance, Tweek.

Il fallut vaincre un début de crise d'angoisse pour le blond, mais en quelques instant ils réussir à se mettre d'accord, alors ils se rendirent dans le garage pour prendre le vélo du fils unique de la famille Tweak. En bon état, ce vélo n'avait pas roulé plus de 20 miles, pourtant ses pneus s'aplatirent au sol lorsque le propriétaire prit place sur la selle.

-Tu t'en es à peine servi et il est crevé ?!

Le responsable resta silencieux en ne sachant pas comment plaider sa cause et observa le brun regonfler rapidement la roue qui, une fois pleine d'air, resta bondée et garda une forme correcte même après quelques mètres de pédalages, pour essayer.

-Ca tiendra ce qu'il faut. On ne va pas loin. Suis-moi.

-O-Où on va ?

Craig lui fit signe de se taire et il entama la course après la fermeture du garage. Heureusement personne ne fut témoin de la scène, ce qui leur permit de s'éclipser en toute discrétion vers l'Ouest de la ville, en prenant soin d'éviter les grandes routes. En peu de temps ils quittaient déjà la ville et s'affairait à gravir de petits sentiers menant à une montagne, pas bien loin du barrage des castors. Ce n'est que lorsque la fatigue les poussa à descendre de leur vélo que Tweek prit l'initiative de parler.

-Il n'y a pas de ville par là. Pas à côté.

-Je sais.

-Alors o-où est-ce qu'on va ?

Mais Craig n'en dit pas plus, ni sur la destination, ni sur la raison –car oui, il devait bien en avoir une ! Ce n'était que le début d'après-midi, le blond avait deux heures pour rentrer avant que sa punition ne prenne de l'ampleur, une fois les parents arrivés et constatant que leur fils désobéissait. Il n'aurait probablement plus le droit de sortir avant la fin de l'école, peut être même durant toutes les vacances ! Enfin, en un sens, cela l'arrangeait, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter, dans le sous-sol à trier des grains de café.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudainement le brun, mettant en alerte son camarade.

\- A rien, mentit-il difficilement.

-Je prendrais la responsabilité de tout ça.

-C'est pas le problème…

Tweek avait lâché ça sur un ton inconsciemment las. Des problèmes, il en avait des tas, et ce n'était surement pas la situation actuelle qui le préoccupait autant, il y avait plus grave que ça, ne serait-ce que ces satanés gnomes ! Chaque mois il se faisait gronder et punir car il fallait retourner en acheter d'urgence ! Et puis ses tremblements convulsifs, il n'en pouvait plus ! Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de se libérer de l'emprise du café… Le café ! Ha, non, il avait bien son thermos dans son sac, fausse panique.

-On va poser nos vélo en haut de la côte, à droite, y'a des buissons suffisamment épais pour les cacher.

-Mais si on nous les vole ?! S-Si un ours les casse ou… !

-Il n'y a pas d'ours.

Le blond savait qu'il exagérait encore, donc il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, bien qu'inquiet à son sujet, frémissant à l'idée qu'un animal sauvage pourrait débarquer pour les dévorer ! Autour d'eux ne se trouvait plus que des arbres, des grands et longs arbres épineux sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, ou kilomètres. Jamais il n'avait eu la curiosité de s'aventurer jusque-là , de ce côté-ci de la ville, ou bon nombre de rumeurs causaient de loups affamés et de tueurs cannibales. Qui pouvait avoir la moindre envie de se rendre dans un lieu pareil ?! Bon, même s'il y a les castors…

Les deux vélos accolés à un arbre, Craig verrouilla l'antivol et accrocha les clefs dans son sac. Ainsi ils marchèrent plus rapidement et purent prendre leur chemin par la forêt, s'enfonçant dans la végétation et les rochers.

-Tu es sûr d-de ton… itinéraire ? S'inquiéta pour la troisième fois le paranoïaque.

La seule réponse fut un énième hochement de tête et un silence glacial.

Parfois Tweek se demandait si ce garçon s'accordait vraiment au profil du « meilleur ami », car lui et Token représentaient bel et bien ses meilleurs amis. Le dernier l'invitait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent à des soirées amusantes. Token était intelligent, gentil, tolèrent et même si parfois le comportement excessif de Tweek l'agaçait, il parvenait à passer outre et l'accepter. Parfois il s'ouvrait à lui, en lui racontant quelques aventures avec des camarades de l'école, ou des anecdotes à propos de sa famille de fortunés. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était l'afro-américain qui trônait sur le siège de « meilleur ami » du blond, pour autant, en pratique, Craig s'en approchait d'avantage. Des raisons valables ? Tweek n'en voyait pas automatiquement. Craig, froid et impulsif avec tout le monde, détestant se mêler des affaires ne le concernant pas –suites à de trop nombreux soucis-, et parfois irréfléchi. Pour autant, il ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec ses amis, enfin, pas tout à fait. Tweek admirait son sang-froid, sa patience, son sens de la justice et sa gentillesse. Il était le seul à ne pas se moquait des gnomes, entre autres, et il n'hésitait pas à soutenir un ami en détresse, comme ce fut de nombreuses fois arrivé à Tweek.

-Craig ?

-Hum ?

-Je te fais confiance.

C'est vrai, au final, le blond ne pouvait pas douter de son ami. Celui-ci enfonça un peu plus son chulo et tourna le regard à l'opposé de Tweek.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure de plus avant de ralentir le pas, proche de l'arrivée. Au loin on distinguait un creux dans la roche et un tas de mousse verte se différenciant dans le paysage.

-Une grotte ? Questionna le cadet.

-Ouai.

Il n'avait pas fait très chaud durant la journée, cela inquiéta le brun au sujet de la température dans l'orifice. S'il parvenait à convaincre Tweek, il aurait besoin de chaleur là-dedans. Au cas où, il avait tout de même pris soin d'amener un petit radiateur de camping.

-Viens par-là, prend ma main.

Ils se glissèrent contre la paroi rocheuse, le terrain très pentu restait un peu dangereux, une glissade pouvait se terminer au fond du ruisseau, quarante mètres plus bas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la cavité, Tweek se rendit compte que sur la droite une sorte de chemin avait été fait puis abandonné, tout juste de la largeur d'un véhicule, probablement pour couper du bois.

-O-On doit rentrer dedans ?!

-Il n'y a rien, regardes, on aperçoit le fond.

-C'est pas profond…

-Cinq mètres, de quoi se protéger de la pluie, du vent, et pouvoir s'allonger.

-Comment t-tu… T-Tu as fait tout ce chemin tout seul ?! Doux Jésus ! Tu aurais pu… !

-Personne n'a voulu venir. Token a prétexté du travail et Clyde une sortie…

-Oh… J'avais oublié votre dispute…

Si proche de la fin de l'école, Craig avait gaffé et déçut ses amis, tous. Forcément, malgré les excuses et le changement de conduite, seul Tweek avait levé les yeux au ciel pour s'exclamer que chacun pouvait faire des erreurs. Les autres continuaient à garder de l'amertume à son égard.

Craig prit place dans la grotte, appuyé au mur, il sorti quelques BD de son sac et en proposa une au blond, qui l'a saisi avec plaisir avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Bien que la situation l'attristait, après tant d'années d'amitiés, Tweek ne se plaignait pas trop, car en contre parti il avait son meilleur ami pour lui seul ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres il entreprit de lire et oublia tous ses petits soucis, jusqu'à effacer sa punition, les aiguilles de la montre et le risque potentiel de privation de sortie pour des mois !

L'air était un peu frais, mais surmontable, et les bruits de la forêt relaxèrent profondément les deux garçons.

Puis Tweek finit de lire sa BD, bien après Craig qui se contentait de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Et… Pourquoi on est là ? demanda doucement le blond, non mécontent.

Le brun se releva et tendit une nouvelle fois la main. Il emmena son ami sur une dizaine de mètres vers le chemin abandonné avant de s'arrêter et contourner une masse métalliques et couverte de mousse. La dépouille d'une vieille voiture cinq places se trouvait devant eux, le coffre enterré, permettant à la carcasse de tenir malgré le temps et la pente dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le tapis de végétaux sur le toit donnait un aspect magique. Ni une ni deux, Craig monta dessus en prenant soin de ne pas trop abimer les plantes.

-Tu vas glisser !

Un signe négatif de la tête, Craig lui proposa alors de venir également. Très prudemment, il escalada la portière arrière et glissa tout en tremblant sur le toit. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rassurer et se dire que la voiture ne tomberait pas sous son poids. Lorsqu'il prit place il fut stupéfié de voir devant lui les branches des arbres former une ouverture ovale permettant de libérer la vue sur la ville de South Park, plus loin. Vraiment beaucoup plus loin ! Avaient-ils parcourut une si longue distance ?!

-C'est magnifique ! Laissa échapper le blond, subjugué par la beauté du paysage, la couleur rosé des nuages, la ville lointaine, les arbres majestueux… Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?!

-Quand je me suis enfui… Le mois dernier.

-Oh… Cette fois-là… Tu n'aurais pas dû partir…

-Hum…

-Je me suis inquiété, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis, et tu es mon véritable meilleur ami, Craig.

Le concerné senti son sang-froid dégeler à mesure que ces paroles se prononçaient. Il se retenait de tout déballer, de raconter tout ce qu'il savait, maintenant, sans tenir compte de son ami, mais cela serait revenu à détruire ce magnifique instant. Avec toute la patience qu'il trouva, Craig se contenta d'arracher entres ses doigts de petits morceaux de mousse, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir montré ça, en tout cas, mais il va falloir que je rentre, sinon…

-Pas encore…

-J-Je vais être sévèrement punis..

-Je prendrais sur moi.

-M Mes parents ne vont jamais accepter, p-pire, ils vont te punir avec moi !

-Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Craig rabattit ses genoux contre son torse en les serrant fort avec ses bras. L'intonation dans sa voix chamboula Tweek, ne s'attendant pas à entendre un jour le brun parler avec tant de tristesse. Quelque chose de grave se tramait, quelque chose d'important qui échappant à son regard, et ça, le blond s'en voulu.

-Tu as prévus de… Mon Dieu, tu veux que je reste avec toi ici, pour toujours ?!

Craig étouffa un rire avant de penser que l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante. Mais non, ce n'était pas là ce qu'il voulait, pas vraiment.

-Juste une nuit me suffirait.

Des idées encore plus glauques frappèrent l'esprit du jeune caféinomane avant qu'il se décide à toutes les ignorer. Une nuit ? Une seule nuit ? Si cela permettait de soigner son meilleur ami, de l'aider à se sentir mieux… Une nuit ?!

-E-Et les l-loups ?! Les ours, l-les… l-les… O-On va se faire dévorer ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Il n'y en a pas ici. Et j'ai pris tout ce qu'il fallait. Pour deux nuits…

-Deux ?!

Tweek crut qu'il allait faire un syncope. D'une, il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre pour rentrer sans se perdre, de deux, il n'avait pas la clef de l'antivol, de trois, il abandonnerait son ami dans la nuit noire et terrifiantes, et en plus de tout cela il se coltinerait tout seul une punition à moitié injuste ?! Bon sang, mais que devait-il faire ?!

-Mais juste une m'irait.

-Une nuit dans la forêt ?! O-On va mourir !

-Je te dis que non.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ! S-Si on nous a vus, qu'on nous poursuit déjà ?! Haa ! T-Trop de pression… ! Gha !

Sans douceur, il se propulsa de la voiture et couru jusqu'à son sac resté dans la grotte, et avala de longues gorgés de café tiède. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien !

Puis un moment silencieux passa, entre Tweek terrorisé à l'idée de passer une nuit en pleine forêt, et Craig désespéré, craignant la fuite presque inévitable de son ami. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se pointe devant lui, à l'avant de la voiture, la tête penchée et l'air soucieux.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

-Ouai…

-C-Ca ne craint vraiment rien ?

Un signe négatif de la tête fut la réponse.

-Il n'y a pas de loup ?

Un nouveau signe.

-Pas de… de bêtes mangeuses d'hommes ?

Un troisième.

-On ne nous fera pas de mal ?

Quatrième.

-Tu me protègeras ?

Craig senti son cœur faire un bond tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce regard plein d'espoir et de sérieux. Savoir que Tweek comptait sur lui lui fit énormément plaisir et il se rendit compte à quel point leur relation avait changé au fil des années… Dans un élan de bonheur, il se laissa glisser sur le capot de la voiture et enserra le blond pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Une étreinte légère et courte qui troubla aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Tu crois qu'elle tient comment ? demanda Tweek pour changer de sujet et éloigner leur gêne.

-La voiture ? L'arrière est ensevelit, ça doit suffire.

-Tu crois ?

Un peu brutalement, le plus petit se jeta à terre et s'accroupi pour voir le dessous de la voiture. La moitié du véhicule ne touchait pas le sol, si bien que les roues avant pouvaient tourner dans le vide et bouger en suivant les mouvements du volant. La rouille avait creusée de nombreux trous un peu partout. En forçant un peu et donnant des coups, ils parvinrent à ouvrir la porte conducteur et glissèrent sur le siège déformait et éventré. Bouger le volant fut une toute autre affaire, puisqu'ils n'y parvinrent pas du tout. Probablement rouillé et cassée, la direction ne répondait pas. Ils s'amusèrent quand même un moment dans cette carcasse et retrouvèrent des bricoles dans la boîte à gants, dont un cd de musique, une lampe torche et des cigarettes.

Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à découvrir les environ, gravissant des rochers et suivant des sentiers perdus, Tweek restant tout de même paniqué à l'idée de tomber face à face avec une bête sauvage.

Puis la nuit tomba, le soleil de l'autre côté de la montagne, les plongeant rapidement dans l'obscurité sans même voir le soleil se coucher. Craig sorti des paquets de gâteaux et deux sandwichs pour les partager avec son ami. Ce dernier restait étonnamment bien calme, donnant de petites bouchées dans son pain garni de jambon, de salade et de tomate. Côtes à côtes, ils s'éclairaient à l'aide d'une grosse lampe de camping. Craig avait également un plaid pour leur tenir chaud, mais qu'un seul, les poussant à partager.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, Tweek ne paniqua pas, sans pour autant parvenir à dormir avant un long moment, et Craig resta silencieux.

Au petit matin, le brun fut surpris de constater la disparition de l'autre. Inquiet, il sauta sur pied et sorti de la cavité pour jeter un coup d'œil global. Une touffe blonde bougeait au-dessus de la voiture, cachée par le buisson. Il souffla un grand coup et apprécia de ne pas l'avoir perdu. En s'approchant il fit craquer des brindilles qui firent sursauter le blond.

-C-C'est toi ! Désolé, je prenais l'air…

-Pas grave.

Craig resta sur le côté.

-J'ai crus que tu t'étais enfuis…

-Jamais je ne ferais ça ! répondit tout de suite Tweek, outré. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami !

-Je sais.

Puis le temps passa doucement. Comme un jour banal, les deux garçons trouvant de quoi s'occuper, continuant à lire, à découvrir les alentours et s'amusant avec la carcasse de métal. Pour le midi ils goutèrent des mures et finirent un paquet de gâteaux, peu affamés. C'est en milieu d'après-midi que des voix commençaient à résonner depuis le bas de la montagne, probablement au début du sentier emprunté la veille jusqu'au point d'accroche des vélos. Cela alerta Craig qui capta durant de longues minutes les voix. Sans aucun doute elles leur été familière, pire encore, elles s'approchaient petit à petit, et les personnes trouveraient très facilement les vélos. Il aurait cru pouvoir passer ces deux nuits isolées, pourtant, pour une fois, les adultes avaient agis rapidement, trop. Il avait donné trois jours à ses parents pour se rendre compte de sa disparition, mais ceux de Tweek devaient probablement plus s'inquiéter de l'absence de leur enfant lors de leur retour du travail.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour nous ? Demanda Tweek intrigué.

-Oui. Personne ne vient ici, pas en si grand nombre en plus. On va devoir rester cachés dans la grotte au cas où ils monteraient ici. Viens.

Ni une ni deux, Craig traîna son ami par la manche jusqu'à l'antre dans lequel ils prirent place, bien plaqués au fond, espérant ne pas être découvert. Le blond senti une bouffé d'adrénaline et son stresse augmenta d'un coup, en se rendant soudainement compte de la gravité de leur acte.

-On va se faire attraper. I-Ils vont nous gronder, peut être même nous frapper ! On n'aurait pas d… !

Tweek attrapa ses cheveux avant de les tirer puis d'abattre ses paumes contre son crâne, tiraillé entre la pression que la punition future exercée déjà sur lui et le fait qu'il venait de passer les heures les plus magiques de son existence. A côté, Craig ne s'inquiétait pas et patientait en silence. Silence quelque peu trop lourd un bout d'un moment, bien qu'entre coupé de ses paroles de plus en plus proches d'eux. Il réalisa brutalement que son petit univers volait en éclat.

-Tweek, prononça-t-il doucement.

-Hum ?

-Il y a une raison… pour qu'on soit là…

Etre si proche de la réponse qu'il attendait depuis le début fit interrompre toutes réflexions au blond.

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai une chose à t'avouer… L'autre jour… Je suis allé au Market, et j'ai croisé tes parents, enfin non, je croyais que tu étais là.

Tweek ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Lui-même croisait bon nombre de fois la famille Tucker.

-En allant les saluer, j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient de toi avec une voisine. Ils t'ont inscrit dans une école médicalisée, finit rapidement le brun en se tournant pour voir la réaction de son ami.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, analysant les paroles et déduisant que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Bon, il s'en doutait bien, le collège se ferait dans un établissement spécialisé, à cause de son addiction au café et sa paranoïa constante. Pourtant il avait promis de faire des efforts, et son attitude s'améliorait beaucoup depuis, mais pas assez…

-Ce ne sera que pour un an, en théorie.

-Tu étais au courant ?!

-Je l'avais compris tout seul…

-Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

-On se verra un peu moins…

-Non. Non tu ne comprends pas… Je m'en faisais pour toi, par ce que tu seras tout seul, sans ami là-bas.

Craig ne parvint pas à refouler une hilarité devant tout ça.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, alors qu'en fait c'est moi qui…

-« Tu » quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Craig, tu es étrange.

-Je ne serais plus à South Park. Je suis inscris en pensionnat sur Denver. Toute l'année, dans une école très stricte. On ne se verra plus, Tweek…

Les adultes n'avaient pas tardés à arriver devant la grotte, surprenant les deux garçons en pleins émoie, enfin particulièrement le blond. Aucun ne prononça le moindre mot durant plusieurs jours. Le père de Tweek avait ramassé les affaires en vitesse avant de gronder fortement son fils qui n'en eut visiblement rien à faire. Poussés devant le groupe, les deux enfants ne se lâchèrent la main de tout le trajet, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils mirent les pieds au même endroit, hormis à l'école. Une fois dans celle-ci, une fugue de plus à son palmarès, impliquant la pauvre victime que représentait Tweek aux yeux du monde, Craig subit d'avantages de brimades et se retrouva rapidement seul pour les quelques semaines restantes qu'il aurait préféré passer en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis. Le blond ne parvînt pas à l'approcher avant les derniers jours de cours, enfin lâché par ses camarades et les adultes. Il avait rejoint son meilleur ami dans les escaliers derrière le bâtiment, là où les gothiques traînaient. Il prit place au côté du brun.

-Craig…

Ce dernier se rendit compte du temps passé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait prononcé son prénom sans aucune hostilité. Il senti que son cœur allait lâcher, à ce rythme-là.

-Ca fait du bien de pouvoir prononcer ton nom sans que quelqu'un me rabatte les oreilles de ses bêtises.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me retient quand j'essaie de venir te voir, en sortant des prétextes déguelasses. Ils ne connaissent pas.

-Tu parles bien, toi. T'es plus malade ?

Tweek se rendit compte une fois de plus que seul Craig lui portait de l'intérêt, capable de déceler les moindres changements.

-T-Tu trouves ? J-Je fais beaucoup d'efforts m-mais… ! Trop de pression. Beaucoup trop !

D'un mouvement maladroit, le caféinomane se tourna pour enlacer son ami d'une étreinte chaleureuse comme jamais. Il le sera fort, très fort, comme s'il allait s'échapper d'une seconde à l'autre.

-T-Tu m'as manqué, Craig. V-Vraiment. Trop.

Ces mots suffirent à faire craquer le brun qui laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues rougies, et ses bras vinrent répondre au câlin, ses doigts crispés sur la veste de son camarade.

A côté d'eux, les gothiques crachèrent une remarque avant de s'éclipser devant une scène bien trop tordu pour eux.

Les parents de Craig Tucker avaient négociés avec une parente pour que leur fils passe le premier mois de vacance loin de South Park, dans une campagne éloignée du Colorado. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le jeune garçon ne posa pas un seul problème, au contraire, il donna des coups de mains et prit des initiatives. Mais si l'ambiance à la ferme était tout autre que sa vie familiale au Colorado, ses amis lui manquaient un peu sans parler de son jeu favori resté dans sa chambre, avec la console. La première semaine il avait eu l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à Tweek, n'ayant pas son numéro de téléphone, mais il ne s'en sentit pas capable, persuadé que les Tweak la déchireraient. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était une grande question dont la réponse s'emmurait un peu plus chaque jour sous beaucoup d'autres questions. Finalement il abandonna l'idée de prendre contact avec quiconque, puisqu'après tout, personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une photo de la part de sa mère, la photo d'une carte postale lui étant adressée, de la part du blond parti en vacance dans la Louisiane.

Mais ces vacances-là prirent vite fin, bien que rallongé de deux semaines. Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant la rentrée lorsqu'il remit les pieds à South Park. Les choses calmées, Craig parvint à passer des journées tranquilles en se baladant, et mit encore un moment avant de se permettre de penser à son ami. Il se permit d'aller le voir certains après-midi, en douce. Ils étaient désormais de vrai meilleurs amis, autant que Stan et Kyle. Et ça, Craig en était fière.

Et lorsque la rentrée arriva, chacun se rangea à sa place, Tweek dans son école à lui, et Craig dans son pensionnat à lui. Tous deux sur Denver. Alors qu'ils se croyaient désormais éloignés l'un de l'autre, avec peu de moyen de communication, le hasard fit bien les choses. C'est en se croisant un jour ensoleillé dans les rues de cette grande ville que, emplit de joie, Craig se rendit compte d'une chose. South Park n'était plus sous leurs pieds. Disparus ses habitants débiles et attardés, disparus ses préjugés, disparus l'autorité des parents. A Denver ils pouvaient être se qu'ils étaient, ils pouvaient se voir à chaque moment libre en commun, quitte à faire le mur discrètement. A Denver, Tweek et Craig pouvaient exprimer leur amitié en toute liberté !


End file.
